Storm Queen
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: Dorian & Eugenie. I was desperate with the end of Iron Crowned, so made up my own Dark Swan book 4. Spoilers for Iron Crowned, Thorn Queen and Storm Born. R
1. Chapter 1

Being pregnant can be a pain. But I must say, it was kind of fun to watch everyone scramble to get me every tiny little thing I asked. Of course, the reason why they revered me so much was the root of my problems.

Dorian came into my room in the Thorn land castle, his golden-brown eyes weary, but his trademark smile was still there.

I did feel a little bad for what I was about to say, but I knew that if there was anyone who could get this for me, it would be him. Or, well, one of the servants that worked for him. I would've sent Jasmine, but I was too scared that Kiyo, my ex-boyfriend, who had flipped out when he'd discovered I was pregnant and had tried to kill me from stopping me from having our twins, a girl and a boy. It wasn't that Kiyo hated kids; it's just that mine and Jasmine's father, the much-feared Storm King, had nurtured this desire to take over the human world with a gentry – or fairy, if you will – army. And once he'd been killed, a prophecy surfaced, saying that Storm King's daughter would give birth to the son who would finish Storm King's dream, and that his mother would clear the way for her son.

No matter how many times I insisted I had absolutely no intentions whatsoever to allow such a prophecy to come true, no one seemed to hear me. Not that I can blame them much, after all, a few months ago, I had also sworn up and down that I would never get pregnant and now, thanks to a screw-up so much mine as human medicine's, here I was, with twins. And most importantly, unable to abort my kids.

Walking over to the bed, Dorian sat down next to me, and bent down, pressing a kiss to my lips. He pulled away, a soft smile on his face as he rested his hand on my stomach, which was already noticeable beneath the gentry dress Nia had managed to dress me in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "I have another request…"

He sighed. "Eugenie."

I shrugged. "Sorry. It's not like I can control these desires, you know."

"I know," he said. "And you know I don't mind getting things for you, but lately, your requests have been… complicated."

I grimaced. "I know," I said. "I just want Milky Ways this time, though."

Relief flashed over his lovely face, and he nodded. "I'll send someone to get them, then."

I grinned at him, and lifted one hand, cupping his cheek. "Thank you."

He shrugged, taking my hand into his own free one, the other hand still resting lightly on my stomach. "Anything you and the babies want."

I nodded, steeling myself. "There… there was something else I wanted to tell you," I admitted, looking down at our hands clasped together. I took a deep breath. "I've… I've decided about the paternity claim."

He didn't say anything, but I felt him stiffen, and his eyes gleamed in hope. "We don't have to talk about this now, my dear."

I glared at him. "But I want to talk about it now, so shut the fuck up."

He didn't even blink. This kind of outburst was uncommon, even for me, but as the pregnancy progressed, I found my humors varying with an alarming speed, and soon, pretty much everyone around me just took it in stride.

I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

He smiled, and stroked my hair back from my forehead. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You're a queen."

I scoffed. "And you're a king."

"Yes, but you rule two kingdoms."

I rolled my eyes. "We are so not having this discussion right now. And you're changing subject."

"I'm doing no such thing."

I just stared at him, but his winning smile never wavered, and finally I gave in with a sigh. "Fine, whatever. If you don't want to know, just give me the damn papers, or get me some herald, or whatever it is I need to do here to make my decision official and known."

"If you've decided, then it is official," he said simply.

"Yeah, but how do the people get to know about it? You said there were a few whispers."

And he had. The paternity of my unborn twins was the biggest talk in the Otherworld right now, even if it had already been two weeks since the news had first been broken – quite dramatically so, too – when Kiyo had chased me out of the human world after he'd have some really serious daddy issues.

"And there are," he agreed. "Most people aren't even questioning that they're mine, because of how I fast I accepted you back." He cut me a look which I ignored. Because the truth was, much as it might look to most as though Dorian had taken me as his consort again, the truth was, I was very much single for the first time in months. "But there are those who find it hard to understand why the kitsune found out before the father, and especially why you didn't tell me the very second you landed in my castle."

"Well, I guess it's time to put an end on all this, then, isn't it? I'm sure once I announce your official status of father, there shall be no doubt left. Right?"

Dorian blinked at me, and a slow, cunning smile spread across his beautiful face. "You mean it? I'm going to be a father?"

I didn't feel like reminding him that it was just words, and basically, he'd be the kids' stepfather, especially when a memory of the night I'd come crashing into his castle, running from Kiyo, with Jasmine with me. I hadn't been sure he'd grant me hospitality, until Masthera, his seeress, announced to his entire court that I was pregnant. With a boy. Later, when I'd recovered from the world-jumping, and the fight with Kiyo, he had told me I could tell everyone he was the twins' father, since Kiyo had made it perfectly clear he didn't want any other kids. At least, not with me…

When I had asked him why he would be so willing to take one another man's children, especially given that that very man was with whom I'd cheated on Dorian to begin with, he had told me that it was because someone else's kids were better than no kids.

So instead of pointing it out to him, I simply smiled. "Yes. Congratulations, Daddy."

Dorian looked so happy, I swore he could have floated off. He kneeled down by the bed, his eyes level with mine, and his gaze locked in my own. "You won't regret this, Eugenie," he said softly. "I promise."

My smile faded, and I looked away from his glowing face. A face I still loved, no matter what. A face that had hurt me beyond reason. "Don't make me any promises, Dorian," I said wearily. "I don't want to hear them."

He grabbed my cheek, forcing me to look back at him. "No," he said fiercely. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I told you I regretted that, and I meant it, but dammit Eugenie, you know I'm not lying with this."

I sighed. "I know you mean it. In your own, twisted way. And that's the problem."

He shook his head, frustrated. "I won't let you tell everyone I'm the father if you continue insisting so obstinately to ignore me, Eugenie!"

I paused. "What do you mean?"

His smile turned bitter. "If you don't drop this silly grudge you have against me, you will have to admit to your people who the real father of the kids is."

I shook my head slowly. "I don't believe it. You want kids too badly."

"Yes," he agreed. "But I refuse to take in someone else's kids when their mother, the woman I love, won't so much as look at me."

"I'm looking at you now. And I let you kiss me, don't I?"

Dorian shook his head. "Eugenie, you forget that I have had you. I have had you in any conceivable way, and I have tasted your love; your desire. This? This pretense at a relationship? This is worse than when we first met."

I flushed. "You're being stupid," I said softly.

"Am I?"

There was a soft knock on the door, and Nia opened the door. "Your Majesties," she said softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but a messenger has arrived from the Willow Land. Queen Maiwenn wants to meet with you."

"I'm not meeting with her anytime soon, Nia. Please send her messenger back."

Nia curtsied and left, closing the door behind herself.

"How many times," Dorian mused. "Do I have to tell you that you don't need to say 'please' to them?"

I smiled. "Until my manners disappear."

He shook his head in dismay. "I shall go and fetch your Milky Ways, then," Dorian said, getting up after a few minutes of silence. "And I'll tell Nia to come back and dress you when she's done with Maiwenn's messenger. It would seem you have an announcement to make."

I sat up in bed, and caught his arm just as he reached the door. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what, my dear?"

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't take them?"

He regarded me coolly. "Yes," he said finally. "If you can't accept that what I did was with your best interests in mind, and accept my humble apologies, then yes. I did mean it."

I hesitated. "I have accepted your apologies, and I suspect you know it."

He smiled. "Maybe. But you don't trust me."

I looked in his eyes. "You gave me reason to."

Suddenly, he grabbed my forearms, and turned me, pushing me up against the door. "And you can either accept that is who I am, or continue to delude yourself that I will accept these kids as mine, and not have you as my own again," he growled, his face inches away from me.

My breath hitched as my heart started beating faster. I wasn't scared of Dorian, not at all, after all, both of us knew who was strongest – both physically and magically – of the two of us, but I didn't try to get loose. Being held down like this by him, triggered up emotions I thought had faded; emotions that whispered of hours of pleasure as he ravaged my body, and did with me whatever he wanted to, pleasuring me beyond what I had thought was possible.

Noticing my reaction, Dorian smiled. "Ah. Not over that yet, I see," he said, leaning forward until his lips rested just below my ear. I fought to keep in a whimper. "We can do this again, Eugenie. As many time as you want it. Just tell me you forgive me. Tell me you trust me."

"I…" my hands, that had been lying along my body, suddenly flew up to his chest. I wasn't sure what they planned to do there, but I was pretty sure it involved pushing him back, and yelling that no, I couldn't let myself trust him again, not after how he had tricked me. Not after how he had traded me for power, lying to me to win a war. But the truth was, his method had ended the war, even if his reasoning behind me getting the magical crown that had ended said war, hadn't been my favorite, exactly. Still, he had said he regretted his actions. And he had protected me. Although of course, that might have been largely thanks to the prophecy and the boy I was carrying inside of me.

Still, when my hands, instead of pushing him away, pulled him closer to me, crushing myself between the door and him, and I felt his body responding to mine, and the correspondent bulge in his pants, I sighed in his hair, twining my arms behind his neck, and turning his head toward my own, seeking his mouth with mine.

But before I could get what I wanted, he pulled away slightly. "No," he said in my ear, his voice calm. "Not until you say it, Eugenie."

It had always been like this with Dorian, always a game of power, but this time I knew there was more to it than just a game to turn me on and make sex better. He needed me to tell him this; needed to know I still loved him.

And I'd never been able to lie to Dorian.

"Yes," I whispered brokenly. "Yes, I trust you, I –"

The rest of my speech was smothered in his kiss, as he crushed his mouth down on mine possessively, and I melted into his embrace.

"Mine," he growled, trailing kisses down my neck. He paused when his lips reached the neckline of my nightgown, and his smile was so mischievous, I would have been worried, if his hands hadn't been on my breasts already. And suddenly, those same hands, caught the delicate fabric, and yanked, tearing the dress. He tossed it over his shoulder, smiling at my startled gasp. "You," he said, kissing my breasts. "The kids." He kissed the hollow in between. "You're mine," he said, and then his skilled hands slipped beneath me, between my thighs, stroking that wetness they found there, making me groan as his lips continued sucking and kissing my sensitive breasts.

"Dorian," I gasped as he kneeled down in front of me.

He smiled up at me, his lovely eyes looked up to me, filled with love and desire. "You'll wish those kids were mine," he said, and when his tongue slid into me, my last rational thought before succumbing to the feelings he was giving me, was that, fuck, he was right. Did I ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realize I forgot to add this little section in the last chapter, and I apologize for that.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, and by no means intend/want/expect to gain money with this. I'm just a huge fan of Richelle Mead who has suffered endlessly with her witty and heart-wrenching cliffhangers, and decided that, to fill the gaping hole of curiosity and plotting left behind at the end of_ Iron Crowned_, I had better write a fanfic, before I got to the same level of anxiety that I was in at the end of _Spirit Bound_ – and those of you who know me (hello to my Hussies, darlings!), know how insane and way out there my plots were getting, the closer it got to the release of_ Last Sacrifice_. So this is a project intended to prevent that kind of thing from happening again while we wait *im*patiently for _Dark Swan #4_.**

**And enough chit chat, let's get down to business!**

**Ps: forgive me if Dorian seems a bit out of character – and even Eugenie at times – he's just got way too many sides, and his humors are fickle and changing as the wind; hard to get down pat for writing in a more realistic way, but I'll do my best! :)**

**

* * *

**

"As I understand," I said in my most queenly voice, trying to hide my nervousness. It wasn't a new thing to me when confronted with a crowd like the one I was addressing just then. Actually, I was sure I had never _ever_ had to face such a big crowd before. And I hoped it would stay like that, even as I knew that once I was done here, I'd have to say the exact same words in my other kingdom, to a crowd probably about the same size as this one, if not bigger. I swallowed. "There have been some… rumors regarding who the father of my children is," I said, still trying to put on a regal air. "But from here on, I shall tolerate no such rumors. I am here today to state to all of you who may still doubt this, that Dorian, King of the Oak Land, is the father of my children. Let there be no more questions or doubts in your minds about this matter," I ended, staring the crowd down as Nia and Dorian had instructed me to do.

I then started noticing individual faces in the crowd, and found that all of them – without any single exception – showed total and utter happiness at hearing my proclamation. Dryly, I wondered how much of that happiness was related with the fact that their world's foretold conqueror wouldn't be the son of a lowly kitsune, and how much had to do with how they knew Dorian would treat this boy – and how much he would do to help the grand worlds-dominating plan.

Suppressing a sigh, I turned around, and was shocked to find Dorian directly behind. I was hardly ever caught by surprise now, as ever since I'd learned how to wield my water powers, I could sense any person. But I had been distracted with my grim thoughts, and now Dorian, to my extreme alarm, was pulling me up from my grand throne, and sinking to one knee in front of me.

There was a collective gasp when everyone in the room seemed to understand what was going on, but my mind was still a blank. This hadn't been in our plans when we left my room earlier this morning.

I was supposed to do my speech, and leave as fast as I possibly could.

But Dorian was taking something out of his pocket, and when I saw what it was, and my mind connected that with his position, I felt as though I was about to fall, and was glad for the throne still behind me in case I really did fall.

With an innocent face that could have melted butter, Dorian looked up at me, his eyes dancing. "Your Majesty," he said loud and clear – not that he'd have had any problem being heard in the entire room, with how silent everyone had become. You could hear a pin drop. "In light of our most recent happy news, I would like to humbly ask that you take me as your husband," he said, his gaze locked with mine.

I hesitated. As I'd noted before, Dorian was all about games of power. This wasn't a rash decision, I knew. If I said no, it might seem weird, seeing as I was carrying his – alleged – children, one of which who would – also allegedly – lead the destruction of the human world. With my help.

In any other situation, and with any other person, Dorian kneeling, and calling me 'Your Majesty' would have been of poor taste, since he was also a king, and therefore wasn't obliged to kneel of refer to anyone differentially. But this little show was orchestrated to show he was humble, and submissive – the very thought of that almost made me snort – to me.

I couldn't say no, and damn it, the bastard knew it.

Even if the gentry were prone to a lot of free-love, it was no big secret that my human ancestry pulled me more toward the quiet sort, and while gentry didn't think much of prostitution, they surely knew that there was no possible way that I would have Dorian's kids, accept him as a father, and then choose another man to be my lover on the side. It just wouldn't happen. So, really, why not say yes?

Warily, I looked around the room, and found a sea of faces looking up at me expectantly.

I sighed, and extended my hand to Dorian wordlessly. With a winning smile, he slipped the ring on to my finger. Closer inspection showed me it was the very same ring he'd given me months ago… a ring I had thrown at his feet in scorn.

"This ring!" I gasped. "But you said…"

"Shh," he whispered. "Look happy, darling, would you?"

I got his meaning, and turned on a smile to our audience who had been observing our exchange with great interest. The crowd below us cheered loudly when we turned to face them, and their cheering still continued, even after Dorian had led me out of the room through a little side door.

Once outside, he led me to the garden of the castle, and sat down on a bench. After a few moments, he chuckled. "I'm surprised," he said. "I expected an entire lecture on my ghastly behavior back there."

I turned my eyes to him, a bit surprised to find him there. I had been completely immersed in memories, and didn't understand why he frowned worriedly at me.

"What is it?" I asked thickly.

"You're crying. Eugenie…"

"I'm not crying!" I protested loudly, wiping the treacherous tears away with the back of my ringless hand. "I was just… thinking. About this ring," I admitted. "And the first time you gave it to me..." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It didn't work.

Dorian watched me closely, saying nothing. I looked down at the ring he'd just given me.

"I had thought… back then… but you said it was just… to remember you by…"

"Something to think about," he said softly and I nodded.

"Yes, you said that, too. I just… I didn't really think… and after that, with the crown, and Kiyo, and…" the tears were coming faster now, and I started getting angry at myself. I had never shown anyone weakness. At least, no one who was still alive. Damn, I hated these fucking hormones with all my strength.

Dorian got up and sat down on the bench next to me, taking ringed hand in his, stroking the back of my hand lightly. "I'm sorry I caught you by surprise. I was afraid…" he hesitated.

"You were scared I'd turn you down if I didn't have a very good reason to accept," I guessed, the tears drying up.

He nodded, not at all ashamed of himself. "It's an idea, as you now know, that I'd been entertaining for a while. One I'd thoughtwas lost to me when you came back with the crown… and with_ him_." Dorian said the last word with such venom that I shuddered against his chest.

"It was all so confusing," I whispered, not at all sure why I was even telling him this. I shouldn't; it might do him some good if he thought I'd really and truly forgotten him for some time – his ego was big enough as it was, and it didn't really need any more inflating, but I couldn't stop the words from pouring out. "I wanted so, so hard to believe in you; to trust in you. But I also wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me. I wanted you to know what it felt like to lose trust in the one person you thought would never betray you…" I fell silent, twirling the ring around my finger absently. It was a lovely circlet with an intricate pattern of oak leaves on it.

His arms snaked around me, pulling me on to his lap. He didn't say anything, just hugged me tight as twilight descended all around us. Finally, I pulled away.

"Shouldn't we have gone to the Rowan Land?" I asked worriedly.

"We can go tomorrow."

"But…"

"You're a queen, Eugenie. You're their queen, you're pregnant and you just got engaged today. I'm sure they can wait until tomorrow to be told the joyous news of your children's paternity."

I sighed, and leaned against him again. "Dorian?"

"Hmm?"

"I want my Milky Ways," I whined, and he chuckled.

"I sent for them earlier. They should be here by now."

I hopped up eagerly, and his rich, melodious laugh followed me as I all but ran back to my castle after my cravings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty," Nia called from the doorway and I dragged my gaze away from the mountain of Milky Ways beside my bed, where I'd found them a half hour ago. The pile now had a great deal more on unwrapped paper than bars, but it was still pretty impressive.

"Hmm?" I mumbled around another bar.

Nia hesitated. "Your sister Jasmine wants to talk to you."

"Well, let her in Nia."

Nia bowed, clearly disapproving and left to get Jasmine. I wondered what could make Nia so hesitant. It was common knowledge that my pregnancy had brought me and my younger half sister, Jasmine, together – against all odds, seeing as she had been hell-bent on father the world-conquering child herself, but it still felt nice to be able to talk to about the human world. I was stuck here in the Otherworld, because everyone had agreed – and for once, I'd agreed with them – that I wouldn't be safe in the human world, not with Kiyo still hunting me. But TV withdrawal was a pain in the ass.

Jasmine came in a few seconds later, and closed the door behind her. I frowned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, making some room on my bed and she sat next to me.

She nodded. "Fine. I just need to talk to you."

"Well?" I asked after a moment.

She hesitated. "Eugenie… I'm worried."

"Why? Has Maiwenn done something?"

She shook her head impatiently. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to have this pregnancy without medical help," she blurted, and I was stunned silent, pausing mid-chew. Taking my silence as something good, she went on. "It's just… I know you're not all gentry; the risks of miscarriage are lower, but they're still twins, and you did all that strain to get here from Roland's…"

I sighed. I'd thought of all this before of course, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Jasmine, you know I can't go back there yet," I said tiredly.

She nodded again. "But your stepfather can come here, right?" I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "And so can your mother?"

I nodded again, completely lost. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe they could help? Your mom is a psychiatrist, right? She might come handy anyway."

That gave me pause. "I'd love to have them here…" I shook my head slowly. "But I can't, Jasmine… not after what she went through here…"

Jasmine shrugged. "You should at least let them know you're alive; I bet they're worried. You have to remember the last time Roland saw you, you were running from a murderous kitsune."

I thought about it, and then rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I'll have to talk to Dorian about this, Jasmine. But right now I just really want to sleep."

My sister nodded, and got up. She eyed my Milky Way pile shrewdly. "No wonder. You've eaten yourself to exhaustion."

I put my hands around the pile protectively. "My pressious," I hissed in my best imitation of Gollum, and she laugh, shaking her head.

"You watch too much TV."

I shoot her a hurt look. "Hey, I wasn't the one who had stacks and stacks of Tolkien, Rowling and Lewis books in my bedroom!"

She grimaced. "You found those?"

I grinned. "Nothing slips by me. Although... now you mentioned it..."

"What?"

I glared at her. "You now made me crave for a TV. And no matter how fucking awesome these guys here are, that is something I'm sure they can't get me."

She eyed me. "You could get one of those portable DVD players that run on batteries."

"What, and who's gonna pay for it, Miss Smarty Pants?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if Dorian wouldn't pay anything to get you what you want."

I chucked a pillow at her awkwardly, fumbling with the many wrappers, and she laughed, ducking easily before slipping out the door.

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry for the delay; this last week has been insane, and this coming week will be even crazier. Honestly, three weeks of boredom, and then suddenly - BAM! When it rains, it pours, that's for damned sure!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed. If any of you has any suggestions on how I could get the characters more in... well, character, let me know! :)**

**I promise a catfight for soon, in cse any of you are starting to go... "_where's the action in this?_" lol ;) worry not - Eugenie wouldn't be Eugenie if she could stay out of fights, now would she?**

**Oh, and I did entertain the idea of changing the title of the story to Shadow Heir (the official, Richelle-brewed awesomeness which will reach us early 2012), but thought it best to keep Storm Queen to kind of make it undeniably clear that they're two seperate ways - although I do hope miss Mead will end Eugenie with Dorian, cuz really, what self-respecting woman would go back to the fox after what he did to her? That fox has some SERIOUS daddy issues, lemme tell you! He can't get a woman preggie without dumping her. Fair warning, ladies: never date a fox! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, sorry it took so long to update, but yay new chapter! :)**

**I really have no good excuse for the time, excpet that I get carried away with other things, and I keep saying "_I'll do it later..."_ and then later I was busy, and... lol yeah, you get the idea.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for all who commented, bookmarked and are following this! Hope you like this one! :D**

* * *

After Jasmine left, I decided talking had tired me out to much. That was one of the things I least liked about my condition: always being tired, and lately, the freaking bolts of nausea. And worst of all, I couldn't even vent off these things off with another woman who'd already given birth, because the way they revered pregnancy here, I'd probably get staked for saying I hated all the strings attached to the pregnancy – after the babies were born, of course.

And then over that, there was the ever-nagging thought that never left my mind, not even when I was sleeping, which was why I'd taken to waking up gasping, my screams muffles in my pillow, as I saw a man – my son – killing, destroying, conquering my world and all the people who lived there. That had to stop now, though. Dorian was officially moving back into my room tonight, and the last thing I needed – or wanted – was to give him another leverage to use in his favor.

As usual, my sleep wasn't peaceful, and I woke up cranky – another "perk" of pregnancy. I often felt like a two-year-old deprived of its daily nap.

I got out of bed and pulled on a robe, noticing by light filtering into the room through the gauzy curtains that it was probably about mid-afternoon. I was glad, for once, that we'd be going to the Alder Land later on today, because the heat in my original kingdom, the Thorn Land, was starting to press down on me like a dry blanket, and I desperately needed some water.

I slipped silently out of my room and wandered down to the kitchen of my castle, breathing in the stagnant air that so reminded me of Tucson, thinking about what Jasmine had said. I couldn't deny that I'd love to have my mother and Roland here, but I wasn't sure how Dorian would react to that.

Which was stupid, I thought angrily. He didn't control me, not here in my own kingdom, and not out of it. If I wanted my parents here, then goddammit, I would have there.

If they want to come, a little voice whispered in my head.

And that, I mused, another problem entirely. Still, I'd get someone to contact them as soon as I'd gotten my water and located Nia.

I had just formed the thought and bumped into Nia, who was hurrying toward my room, anger radiating off her. As soon as she saw me, though, she schooled her expression to neutrality with a skill I envied. Nia had learned fast the trades of being in charge of the Thorn Land, I mused.

"Your Majesty," she breathed. "I… I'm sorry, I…"

I waved off her apologies. "Don't worry. What's up?"

Hesitating, she started walking a step behind me as I continued on to the kitchen. "Your Majesty, it's… it's Queen Maiwenn," she said.

I stopped, my hand just reaching to open the kitchen doors. "What about her?"

"She's outside, and requests your hospitality."

I stared at Nia, unable to believe my ears. "Is she insane? She can't really think I'll give it to her!"

"She says she merely wants to congratulate you for your babies," Nia said, her voice neutral, but I could see a spark of something in her eyes.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Tell her thanks, but no thanks."

"She insists, Your Majesty."

I turned to look at Nia, my gaze hard, and she flinched. "Tell her no," I repeated.

"She also says that she has already spoken to King Dorian," she said softly.

I paused again. "She talked with Dorian?"

Nia nodded. "She says he was the one who recommended she come herself to talk to you."

"But…" I spluttered. "That makes… it makes no sense at all!"

The gentry girl didn't answer, and I pursed my lips. "Okay, whatever," I sighed at last. "Tell her I give her hospitality and take her to the Throne Room. Then get a guard to stay in there – one Rurik's trusted men – and get me some water. I'll go change."

Nia nodded once and hurried off to do what I'd told her. Heaving a huge sigh, I turned and trudge back to my room, wondering what on earth Dorian was planning to achieve with this.

"Maiwenn," I said in greeting as I walked into the throne room with a castle guard behind me, eyeing the other queen warily. I gestured for him to stand next to my chair – the throne – and sat down myself.

Maiwenn looked as polished as ever, her ocean-green eyes sparkling in the sun, and her cheeks rosy. I had a brief flashback to how under the weather she had looked during her own pregnancy, and felt a moment of smug satisfaction to see her beautiful eyes pop a little when she saw how well I was compared to how she'd been – and I had two babies in me. It gave me a feeling of total happiness to know that, no matter how close I got to birth, I'd still feel and look better than her, thanks to my human blood.

"Eugenie," she answered, sitting in the chair I gestured for her, next to my own chair, angled so that I could see her without having to turn my head.

"I was surprised to hear you came here today, Maiwenn."

She flushed. "I spoke to your consort, King Dorian, and he-"

I smiled sweetly. "Ah yes. But Dorian isn't a woman, is he? He doesn't fully understand all of this."

"I merely wanted to extend my congratulations to you over your pregnancy," she answered swiftly. "I hear rumors that you say it is twins?"

I nodded.

"Must be wonderful to know something like that…" she mused.

I smiled again. "I guess. I kind of wish I hadn't known – that I hadn't had a consult, hadn't heard their heartbeats."

Her eyes grew wide. "You heard them? But how is that possible?"

"Human technology," I said simply.

"I can't even begin to imagine that, to…"

"I know you can't, Maiwenn, but imagine you could. I never wanted kids – I told you that when we first met – and I still didn't want them when I found out. But after having heard them – their little hearts beating inside me… how could I kill that?"

She nodded. "I can imagine…"

"I told myself," I said, cutting over her. "I said that if it was a girl, I'd keep her, and if it was a boy… well, I'd just have to abort. But then…" I sighed. "Twins. And not just twins, but one girl and one boy. It seemed wrong, so terribly wrong, to kill this little baby girl just because there was a possibility her brother might destroy my world and all I love in it. I just couldn't do it," I finished, my eyes glistening.

Maiwenn was silent, and I wiped my tears away, looking at her. "I will not kill my babies, Maiwenn."

She shifted in her seat, and I sensed the guard by me tense, but the queen remained seated.

"I, better than many, understand motherhood, Eugenie, and I know how wonderful it is, but…"

"No," I said, getting up. "There are no buts, Maiwenn. I won't do it."

"But you have to!" she exclaimed.

I turned around to look at her. She'd risen too, and was standing a feet away from me, face desperate.

"Tell me something," I said, my voice like ice. "Who's looking after Luisa right now?"

She blinked. "Kiyo."

My smile was bitter and pure hatred at that name. "Well then, I don't have to do anything for you – nor for him. Not after he tried to kill me."

Her eyes flashed. "I know that true parentage of those babies, Eugenie."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe I am."

I shook my head sadly. "I'd have thought you'd know better, I said, and turned to leave.

I heard my guard yell out a cry of warning, and felt something hard hit my head. Spinning around and stumbling a bit as I was thrown forward by the impact, I saw Maiwenn, breathing hard, and followed her gaze to the jug of water that lay at the floor by my feet, broken into a thousand shards of glass and water.

"Oh boy, did you just make a mistake," I hissed at her.

Without missing a beat, trying to ignore the searing pain in my skull, and the hot trickles running down the back of my neck and soaking into my t-shirt, I flung the glass shards on the floor towards her, using wind. She shrieked and ran to hide behind the throne.

I was on her before she even saw me coming. Pinning her down, I smiled savagely.

"Now let me make one thing very clear here, you abusing bitch," I said fiercely, and had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. I wasn't even holding her down that hard, but Maiwenn wasn't used to fighting like I was, and even tired out of my mind, hungry, thirsty and weary, I was still stronger than her. "I don't want to hear or see any more of you or your boyfriend kitsune. Next time, I'll do more than fling around some glass, hospitality be damned. Stop pestering me about my babies, and leave me the hell alone, or I'll give you a reason to be scared of me," I said and let her go, hauling her to her feet and pushing her toward the stunned guard, who was hovering above us, yelling for help.

"Get her out of here," I told him, and he nodded.

"Queen Maiwenn," he muttered when she didn't move. "Please come with me."

Maiwenn sent one last angry and scared glare that clearly said the thought I was insane – no news there – and followed the guard out just as more guards rushed in to see what the shouting and commotion was all about.

I waved off their concern, and questions, and sunk back into my cushiony throne, resting my head in my hands.

After some time, the throne room cleared out, and yet I didn't so much as move from that position, not even when Nia came in for the fifth time, asking if I wanted dinner.

And that was how, a few hours later, Dorian walked in and found me, slumped in my throne, contemplating the floor. He nudge me to the side and accommodated me so I was sitting in his lap now. I hugged him tight, and he we didn't talk, just sat there for a while, until Nia came in again.

"Yes," Dorian said, and I felt his voice rumbling in his chest when he spoke. "Bring us dinner in here."

When Nia left, I shifted in his lap, and his hands stroked my hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured into my hair. "I had no idea…"

"Dorian."

"Yes."

"Dorian…"

"Yes, Eugenie?" he said softly.

"I want my parents to live here."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! First of all, I owe you all a huge apology. And believe me, it warms my heart to read all your lovely reviews, but sadly things have been beyond hectic in my personal life. My Mom passed away a few months ago from cancer, and for some time, I wasn't quite sure I'd ever want to write again, because it brought back so many memories of her. Thankfully, it turns out writing is too big a part of me for me to simply ignore, so I'm here again, and willing to give this story another go.

Now, this is where I want your input. Book 4 is already out, and quite honestly, I enjoyed it (even though it made me swear like a drunken sailor, especially with that end… which brings me back to my proposal.), but I'm not against continuing this story as if it were book 4, or, if you guys prefer, we can just skip ahead to the end of Shadow Heir, and continue from there… but I want your input in this, since you're the ones who'll read it! Let me know your thoughts in a review, and I'll get down to writing asap.

Once again, thank you for still reviewing after all this time, and I hope some of you are still interested in reading this story...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, I promised to start writing asap, and this is me keeping my promise. I got two reviews on the post-Shadow Heir opinion, but also some wanting me to continue the other story from where I left off! I can't really please everyone with this, I guess, but I'll definitely try. Writing book 4 anew wiould most likely end up being slightly more AU than I'd planned, otherwise it'd run the risk of being too similar to Shadow Heir, so I'm going to have to stop this story right here, with this ridiculously short chapter which was already half-written, otherwise I'd have to use my idea for the other fic here, and that'd just make a huge mess. So, for those **

**of you who asked for a post-Shadow Heir story, please look for the story called Prophesized, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There were a few moments of silence after I spoke, and though I didn't look up, I could imagine the shock on Dorian's face. He sighed.

"Eugenie, I don't know if…"

"I know it might not be very practical, but I'd like to have them here for the pregnancy, anyway."

I felt him shake his head. "I just meant that they might not feel entirely comfortable here, all things considered."

I paused, thinking over his words, which were, after all, only voicing doubts that I'd already had myself, but I was saved from having to answer right away when Nia entered the room again, followed by three servants who quickly got a table ready, and piled it high with food. They were just at door when I spoke again.

"Nia?"

She turned, and smiled at me. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

I sighed, not wanting to get up from my perch on Dorian's lap. "Could you get some Milky Way bars from my room and bring them here, please?"

Nia smiled at me again, and Dorian chuckled, the movement of his chest beneath me making my head bob up and down, but I ignored their amusement.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

I sighed happily. "Thank you," I said, and she left quietly.

After some minutes of me not moving, Dorian shifted under me. "Are you getting up? I believe my stomach will start getting noisy soon if I don't get some food into it."

I giggled, but reluctantly climbed off his lap and made my way over to the table with food, and started piling a plate high with a little bit of everything. Being pregnant really did make a girl hungry, and I wasn't 'eating for two' like most women, but for three. I might have been self-conscious about how much I was eating these days, if Dorian didn't always smile like a kid who'd had Christmas come early when he saw the pile of food I always had on my plate. I guessed it served as a visual reminder, since my stomach was only just starting to show a slight bump, and it wasn't yet big enough to be obvious, hidden under these ridiculous gentry clothes of never-ending fabric.

"What did Maiwenn say to you that upset you so much, my dear?" he asked as he came to sit beside me at the table, piling a much smaller amount of food on to his own plate.

I shrugged, already stuffing food into my mouth. "Same as usual. Allegedly she came to congratulate me, but of course what she wanted was to convince me to abort."

"Abort?"

"Stop the pregnancy," I said flatly. "Kill the twins."

Dorian flinched.

"I told her she could go take a hike, and when she started getting mad, and threw a jug of water at me, I pinned her down and told her exactly where she could shove her ideas for my kids' future."

Dorian looked at me, thoughtful. "She never would have suggested that you… _abort_ them if I'd been here."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I didn't know what she wanted me to do, after how Kiyo chased me down."

"For someone so averse to the prophecy, you certainly seem determined to…"

I growled at him in warning. "I wish everyone would shut up about this damn prophecy!" I yelled. "Why don't you all wait until the babies are born to decide whether or not my son has the makings of some whacko dominator? He hasn't even been born yet, give the damn boy a fucking break already!"

Dorian blinked at me, shocked. "I didn't mean to…"

I waved him off with a hand. "I know your wishes, Dorian, and I'm not naïve to the point of believing the thought hasn't occurred to you, but I just wish everyone would stop assuming things when so much could happen between now and a few years. I will not let anyone tell me what to do about my pregnancy, but I also will not let anyone so much as hint a thing about this damn prophecy to my son while he's growing up. Which is why," I continued, picking up my fork again. "I want my parents here. They'll help me make sure everything is as it should be."

Dorian sighed. "I can arrange for a soldier to go talk to your stepfather tomorrow."

I nodded my thanks and turned back to my food in silence.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hate to leave this unfinished, but just fill it in with Shadow Heir, I guess... and I'm just finishing the first chapter of Prophesized, so I'll see you all there, I hope!**


End file.
